My tekken story
by Trunksfan nina
Summary: This is a mindless story by the girl who brought you possible directors cuts from tekken, by the way thanx to all of the people who reviewed my last fics, especially those who said they actually liked my fics and of course READ AND REVIW PLEASE!!!!! kay?
1. Default Chapter

***Here is my mindless story about Tekken***  
  
*At Kazuya Mishimas house*  
Kazuya- Get out of my house Lee.  
Lee- Hmm.....no, I like it here  
Kazuya- GET OUT!!!  
Xaioyu- No need to shout  
Kazuya- Now youre here, AAAARRRRRRGGGGH  
Nina- Chill, Blood pressure!  
Kazuya- You of all people are telling me about blood pressure, LITTLE  
MISS MAD!!!!!!  
Nina- What did you just call me?  
Kazuya- Little miss mad  
**Nina kicks Kazuya in the....., well lets just say she ruined his manhood**  
Kazuya- Owie!  
Lee- Ha ha  
Xaioyu- Hee hee  
Paul- Ho ho  
Nina- PAUL?  
DIE!!!!!  
**Nina ruins Pauls manhood with one swift kick**  
Paul- Owie (dies)  
Nina- Hee heee  
Lee- Where's Anna?  
Nina- Assassinated her for £2.3 million  
Lee- Who paid you that much to kill your sister?  
Nina- You did, remember?  
Lee- ....Oh yeah, now I remember, nice job  
Nina- Thanx  
Lee- Wanna go out with me?  
Nina- Sure, youre paying, right?  
Lee- (sigh) Okay  
Nina- Yes..... I got a guy to pay!  
Xaioyu- Lucky you  
Devil- Hey, is there an assassin in the room?  
Nina- ME, DUH!  
Devil- Oh  
Nina- Why?  
Devil- Would you assassinate Angel for me?  
Nina- How much?  
Devil- £50.5 million  
Nina- Okay!!  
Devil- Good  
**Nina assassinates Angel in 3 seconds flat**  
Devil- She's good  
Lee- I know  
Nina- Pay me, pay me NOW  
Devil- Okay  
**Devil gives Nina her money**  
Nina- Thanx  
  
**half an hour later**  
*At Heihachi's house*  
Lee- I HATE YOU  
Hwoarang- I HATE YOU TOO  
Jin- I HATE YOU THREE  
Heihachi- Uh-oh  
**they all kill Heihachi (yay)**  
Lee- Great stress relief  
Hworang- Yeah  
Jin- Wasn't he my grandfather?  
Hworang- Yeah  
Jin-........Oh well  
Hworang Yeah  
Lee- Can you say anything other than 'yeah'  
Hworang- Yeah!  
**Lee and Jin shake their heads in pity**  
Hworang- What?  
Lee and Jin- YES, HE CAN TALK ENGLISH, WHOO HOO  
*Lee and Jin start dancing to the Macarina*  
Nina- and I agreed to go on a date with Lee........ I feel self-pity coming on.  
  
***I know it's not very long but I will probably write another if u people like it*** 


	2. Part 2, The weirdness continues!

One bright, snowy, sunny night Kazuya Mishima was playing on his playstation  
2  
  
Nina- So how far are you doing in your new game?  
Kazuya- I'm not doing to well, this girl keeps defeating me.  
Nina- Leapin lizards! Kazuya is being defeated by a girl.   
Kazuya- Oh funny! you are one sandwich short of a picnic.  
Nina- And you are one french fry short of a happy meal.  
Hworang- And you are two people short of brains.  
Nina- I resent that remark.  
Kazuya- f*** off  
Hworang- touchy.  
Nina- F*** off you brainless little git!  
Hworang- I resent THAT remark.  
Xaioyu- Will you all stop f*** fighting, i'm watching teletubbies.  
Kazuya- I love teletubbies!  
Heihachi- now you know why i hate him.  
Nina- (shakes her head) Sad, sad, sad.  
Jin- What is that game you are playing anyway?  
Kazuya- Tekken Tag Tournament  
Jin- Who's the girl?  
Kazuya- Some bitch called Nina Williams  
Nina- HEY!  
Kazuya- Oopsie  
Hworang- you're in for it now.  
**Nina williams uses her kick technique (the one where she kicks the guy in  
the manhood)**  
Kazuya- owie!  
Hworang- told ya.  
Xaioyu- Hee heee (girlish giggles)  
Lee- Xaioyu, you are a mindless, mental little girl  
Xaioyu- Hey!  
Lee- F*** off twerp  
*uses silver cyclone on Xaioyu*  
Nina- Nice one, she was gettin annoying  
Lee- Ummmm.........Nina could we talk for a minute?  
Nina- Sure   
*They walk over until they are out of earshot*  
Hworang- Wonder wot they are talkin about  
Nina- WHAT!!!!! 0_0  
Jin- I think he told her somthin bad  
*Nina and Lee come back*  
Hworang- What did you say to her?  
Lee- I'm engaged  
Kazuya- To who?  
Nina- Me, DUH!  
Heihachi- Im gonna be a grandfather! ^_^  
Jin- You are already a grandfather.............MY GRANDFATHER!!!!!!!  
Heihachi- Oh yeah.......... you  
*Jin does his lightningscrew uppercut on heihachi*  
*He die*  
Jin- Dont insult me!  
Hworang- Dont mess with him!  
Nina- Holy crumbs!   
Kazuya- Is that all you can say?  
Nina- I can think of a lot more, but there are children present  
Jin- Where?  
Nina- Xaioyu  
Xaioyu- _ Hey!  
Nina- You are only 16 after all  
Xaioyu- I'm only 6 years younger than u!  
Nina- Actually i have been in cyrosleep for 19 years so i am actually 25 years  
older than you   
Lee- Same here, exept i'm 26 years older  
Xaioyu- Dammit!   
Hworang- Haaaaaaaa  
Xaioyu- Dont insult me *uses thunderstrike on Hworang*  
Hworang- Dont hit me! *uses hunting hawk on Xaioyu*  
Xaioyu- Owie *runs home crying*  
Nina- Told ya she was a little kid.  
Lee- Mwahahahahaha   
Nina- Stoppit!  
Lee- Sorry, force of habit  
Nina- *sigh* i pity him  
Kazuya- *sigh* Me too  
Lee- Very funny you two  
Nina- I know we are  
Devil- *comes running up to Everyone* Okay own up who painted my wings pink?  
Nina- It wasnt me  
Hworang- Baby came in and she caught me red handed .......  
Nina- Shaddup!  
Devil- Well I want some answers!!!!  
Angel- *Whistles*  
Devil- It was YOU!  
Angel- Uh-oh, im in trouble  
Devil- Too right you are   
*Devil chases angel far away then kills her*  
Nina- Well that was entertaining  
Hworang- I even had her in the shower, she even caught me on camera  
Nina- Shut the hell up Hworang  
Hworang- Saw the marks on my shoulder, heard the words that I told her  
Nina- I said Shut up!  
Hworang- As her screams were gettin louder.......  
*Nina uses blonde bomb on him*  
Hworang- Im done  
Nina- Good!  
Lee- Come on, we gotta get to a church and marry!  
Nina- Okay! *They leave*  
Kazuya- Hmmmmmm intresting  
Hworang- You can say that again  
Kazuya- Hmmmmmm intresting  
Hworang- *sigh*  
  
***So, did you like it?, I am starting to write a big-brother Style Tekken   
story and I would like you, in your reviews (if I get any) to say who you   
would like the contestants to be, If I dont get enough reviews I will choose   
myself, Kay?, Caio!*** 


End file.
